Butterfly effect
by Youngtrick
Summary: The butterfly effect is the theory where something as small as a butterfly's wings can have large reactions even on the otherside of the world so how would the story change if Nate and Nora had a daughter shortly after highschool let's find out.


The butterfly effect is a part of the chaos theory that says anything as small as a butterfly's wings on the otherside of the world can have massive unpredictable consequences. As if Nate and Nora had a daughter shortly after highschool how would this change the beginning and ending of the story.

Ok so this story is two OCs Nate and Nora's daughter and a young soilder that was serving with Nate and was staying with them ( explanation for that in future chapters) where he fell in love with there daughter.

For this story things not part of the fallout canon , in this case the navy seal's, will be in the universe. The oc is a seal with training in every form of warfare and traind to survive in the wilderness.

Also I will be using weapons not in fallout 4 but seen in previous fallout games. But thankfully these weapons can be added in with mods so here is the list.

R91 ( classic assault rifle)

Chinese assault rifle

Chinese pistol

classic sniper rifle

classic super sledge

hunting shotgun

( this is one that is lore friendly but I don't believe is part of any of the games)

watts modular laser rifle.

also

classic combat armor

and this one isn't even in the right era but it fits suprisingly well in the world

Beretta 92FS

that should be all but if there are more I will mention them at the beginning or ending of each chapter so lets begin.

Prologue

Nate was always an average guy he got good grades in school, was a cop but after a year enlisted to the army. The most unique thing about him was how him and his , at the time girlfriend, had a baby at 18 and he had to get a job early to help take care of her.

There daughter was Jane Prescott and was the light of his life she was 20 now working as a nurse

He was thinking of her and his wife Nora , a lawyer for one of the best firms in the Massachusetts commonwealth, as he was halfway around the world pinned by the large number of 7.62 from the rifles the Chinese army favored.

He and his team had been on patrol when they came across an enemy convoy with there 2 power armoured soilders it was relatively easy to kill the guards but the true suprise was who they were transporting General Pak the commander of a third of the Chinese army.

They only had time to tell command about the hvt when the rest of the guards had arrived 50 men, 30 infantrymen and 20 dragoons.

He had managed to get them back to a collapsed building with the hvt but now they had now way out and were cut off he was just thinking this was the end when he got a signal.

" Patrol 23 do you copy?"

He almost dropped his gun trying to reach his radio so fast.

" Command we copy we are pinned down by heavy enemy presence including a number of dragoons."

Just after he said this he saw his squads sniper get shot as the medic drags him to cover he tells command " We have men down and need exfil."

" Negative 23 the reds have moved anti air weapons into the area but we have sent an elite team to help secure the hvt be ready."

After that he hears what must be a pilot " Patrol 23 can you confirm position."

After he does so he hears possibly the best news ever " Copy that seal team six on approach."

Nate freezes for a second before thinking ' I may live to see them again after all'.

30 minutes before.

Leo , Leonidas , Jones could trace his family ancestry all the way to the first minutemen of the American revolution and his family had a proud history of serving in the military.

He had joined at 18 and had become a navy seal America's best warriors after 2 years of service and a dozen combat deployments he had been selected to serve as one of America's silent warriors, seal team six.

He was 22 but was the in command of his own squad often referred to as The Spartans, after there call sing. There he was doing a weapons check when he got the call.

He called his team " All call sings Spartan we are a go 2 minutes to armory 5 to gear up lets go boys."

He got his custom combat armor it was matt black with the exception of a blood red upside down V the symbol of the citystate of Sparta on his left breast.

He got his R91 , not his sniper as it would weigh him down , and his berreta.

He also grabbed his sawed off pump action shotgun.

After his team was geared up they got on the plane where the brief began.

They were going to rescue a patrol that stumbled across a Chinese general. They had killed the guard around him but it seemed that the main force of 50 had been behind but they had been caught by a random patrol.

As they get there parachutes on they hear the piolpilot say he's getting confirmation on the teams position after he gets it they get the green light and as the run to the open back of the plane he hears on the radio " seal team six on approach."

Yea a short chapter but this is still from my phone and a prologue so bare with me please.

Also the seal team six on approach thing is a reference to the scene from the movie Captain Phillips.

Now something that I need to say is I am not a navy seals expert much less seal team six, thats not even what there official name is anymore as that is apparently classified like everything about them, so I am making it up a bit as I go so work with me people and with that please review and have a good one.


End file.
